The present invention relates to the field of devices providing outdoor electrical service, and more particularly to an enclosure that enables easy mounting of standard electrical fixtures, standard wall-mounted electrical devices, or both, to an outdoor structure or framework.
Various devices have been proposed for mounting fixtures and electrical devices to an outdoor structure in order to provide illumination or other decorative effects to a landscape. Although the proposed devices generally provide a stable platform for mounting fixtures and devices, they usually are not configured to accept both standard wall-mount type electrical devices and standard outdoor fixtures. This forces the contractor or homeowner to obtain a non-standard electrical device or fixture for use with the mounting device. What is needed to simplify the task of installing outdoor electrical services to a structure, such as a deck, is a mounting device that provides a standard enclosure that meets the National Electrical Code""s requirements for an electrical junction box paired with the ability to mount a standard electrical fixture, such as a light. For convenience and safety, the enclosure should provide space for electrical connections to both the electrical device and the fixture. The mounting device should be capable of using both standard wall-mounted electrical devices, such as duplex receptacles, and the standard cover member provided with the device. The mounting device should furthermore be capable of receiving a standard electrical fixture, such as a light, by accepting the standard mounting base on the fixture. Additionally, the mounting device should be aesthetically pleasing to the homeowner.
Two parent applications to this Continuation-In-Part application, U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 09/860,064 and 10/112,563, disclosed mounting devices for installing standard electrical fixtures and standard wall-mounted electrical devices in a ground-contact location in an outdoor setting. The present disclosure provides many of the features of the parent applications but in a mounting device specifically for an outdoor structure, such as a deck, a patio surface, a walkway, or similar surface.
A significant advantage of the present invention is that it provides an electrical mounting device that includes a standard junction box that meets the requirements of the National Electrical Code. This enables the mounting device to accept any standard wall-mounted electrical device and gives the homeowner a wide range of options for mounting the devices to an outdoor structure. Applicable devices may include duplex receptacles, switches, photocells, motion sensors, infrared sensors, cameras, microphones, ground fault circuit interrupt (GFCI) receptacles, or any of a wide variety of typical wall-mounted devices.
Additionally, the mounting device provides an arrangement for easily mounting a light fixture. Wiring connections to the fixture may be completed within the junction box, therefore allowing either low voltage or line voltage fixtures to be used.
The mounting device further has the advantage of providing a rainproof enclosure for installation of electrical devices or fixtures.
As a further benefit of providing a standard junction box, the mounting device exhibits the advantage of easy maintenance and access to the electrical connections therein. The cover or faceplate for any installed device may easily be removed at any time to allow maintenance of the installed device.
A further advantage of the fixture-mounting device is that it is stable, durable, and may be easily and inexpensively manufactured. The mounting device can easily be produced by injection molding of a suitable polymer.
As a further advantage, the mounting device is simple to install and may easily be installed by a homeowner.
These, and other objects, will become readily apparent to one of skill in the art having regard for this disclosure.
The present invention is a mounting device that provides a housing for mounting an electrical fixture or a standard wall-mounted electrical device on an outdoor structure. An electrical fixture, a standard wall-mounted electrical device, or a combination of each may be mounted therein. The mounting device includes a base member and a post member. An entryway is included in the base member for entry of electrical cables into the device and bosses are included for secure anchoring to a structure. The post member is secured to the base member to create a rainproof housing. A junction box is included within the post and an access port provides access to the box. Any standard wall-mounted electrical device may be installed in the junction box. After installing the electrical device, the standard faceplate for the installed device may be used to close the access port and seal the electrical device in a rainproof manner. The post member will also accept a standard electrical fixture.